Hasebe Yu
) |Birth = Gifu Prefecture, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Capricorn |Height = 155cm |Occupation = Singer, actress, model, idol |Years Active = 2000-present |Labels = avex trax (2000-2008) |Agency = avex Management (2000-2008) LDH (2008-present) |Associated Acts = Matsumuro Mai, Tachibana Kana |Website = Official profile at LDH website |Left = dream (2000-2008)}} Hasebe Yu (長谷部優) is a Japanese pop singer and gravure idol. She is a former member of the girl group dream, and one of its original three members. In mid-2007 Hasebe joined the unit Kingyo. In August 2008, Hasebe left dream in pursuit of a solo career, leaving Tachibana Kana as the only original member of the group. Information Hasebe was the visual focal point of dream, having been given the center position of the original group's V-formation. The more elaborate choreography of the expanded dream eliminated any standard positioning of the girls when performing, but Hasebe continued to be featured at the center of most group photographs. In late 2004, she began an ongoing series of gravure magazine shoots, with photobooks and DVD releases following shortly thereafter. Possibly as an extension of the above, Hasebe was also the actress of the group, with roles in movies and dramas. Her credits include a starring role in the late-night drama Koi Suru!? Kyaba Jou and the female lead in Karera no Umi VII ~Wish on the Polestar~. Hasebe was also the only member to appear in dream's drama-styled PV for the song "Kono Natsu ga Owaru Mae ni". In addition, Hasebe co-hosted Purin-su from April 18 through December 12, 2005, OUT★PUT throughout its 52 episode run and the Wednesday edition of Gocha Maze! on MBS Radio. Discography Compilations * 2005.03.16 Girl's Box ~Best Hits Compilation~ (#12 Perseus ('Hasebe Yu''' (dream) + Nagasawa Nao chorus with Iwasaki Mai + Takimoto Miori))'' * 2005.11.30 Girl's Box ~Best Hits Compilation Winter~ (#4 Koi no Maiahi (Nihongo Version) ('Hasebe Yu''' + Takimoto Miori + Iwasaki Mai))'' * 2006.08.23 BACKDANCERS! Original Soundtrack (#11 identity) Works dream Release Participation ; Singles * Movin' on * Heart on Wave / Breakin' out * Private wars * reality * SUPER EUROBEAT presents NIGHT OF FIRE * My will * Believe in you * solve * Our Time * STAY ~now I'm here~ * Get Over * Yourself * SINCERELY -ever dream- * MUSIC IS MY THING * I ♥(Love dream) world * Identity -prologue- * PURE * Love Generation * Soyokaze no Shirabe / STORY ; Digital Singles * Touchy Touchy * Electric * Tasty * to you ; EP / Albums * SUPER EUROBEAT presents EURO "dream" land * Dear... * Process * eternal dream * dream world * ID * 777 ~Best of dreams~ * dream meets Best Hits avex * 777 -another side story- * Natsuiro * Boy meets Girl * 7th Anniversary Best * Greatest Live Hits * (avex ARCHIVES) COMPLETE BEST dream * DRM Filmography ; Movies * 2005 Chikan Otoko * 2006 Mayonaka no Shoujotachi Dai 2 Hanashi Bet Town Dolls * 2006 BACKDANCERS! * 2009 TOGETHER * 2011 CLUB NICOLA ; Dramas * 2005 Mahora no Hoshi * 2005 Karera no Umi VII ~Wish on the Polestar~ * 2005 Girl's BOX * 2006 Koi Suru!? Kyaba Jou * 2009 Tukumo * 2010 Indigo no Yoru * 2010 HAMMER SESSION! * 2012 Getsuyo Golden ; Television * ~ 2006 OUT★PUT * 2006 69★TRIBE Rock Zoku * 2006 Hajime-chan ~ Anata no Otona Nenrei wa?~ * 2007 Girl's BOX TV * 2011 Sokuhou! Battle☆Men ; Music Videos * 2011 BREATHE - Aikagi ; Idol DVDs * 2005.01.28 natural * 2005.09.23 move in I Love YU (IラブYU) * 2007.04.27 Dramatic Space Photobooks * 2005.03.16 Hasebe Yuu Shashinshuu YU&I (長谷部優写真集) * 2005.07.31 Hasebe Yuu I Love YU (長谷部優 IラブYU) * 2006.12.15 Talk to... ~twelve flowers~ Trivia * Audition Song: "Chase the Chance" by Amuro Namie * Former Representative Number: 08 * Former Representative Color: Purple External Links * Official Twitter * LDH Official Profile * Official Blog Category:Dream Category:Dream Former Members Category:2000 Debut Category:1986 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Gifu Category:Singers Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Capricorn